


Broken

by VannaVamp



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Amnesia, Angst, Brainwashing, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaVamp/pseuds/VannaVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after season four's Fear, Itself, then becomes AU. Xander disappears; Angel finds him two years later, much changed. Dark fic, with angst aplenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Broken
> 
> Author: Vanna
> 
> Rating: NC-17 overall.
> 
> Spoilers: School Hard, Fear, Itself, Consequences, Becoming, Part Two, Faith Hope and Trick, Graduation Day Part Two. I don't remember the episodes too exactly, so if I get any of the details wrong, I apologise for that.
> 
> Pairing: Eventual X/A, the first chapter is mostly pre-slash, except for vague refs. to X/Other and vague suggestion of Harris senior/Rory
> 
> Warning: Not too sure yet, but probably eventual extreme mental torture, loss of memory, eventual physical torture, kidnapping, bondage, rape, slavery. You get the idea. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Summary: AU. Takes place shortly after season four's Fear, Itself, then becomes AU. Xander disappears; Angel finds him two years later, much changed. Dark fic, with angst aplenty, in case anyone still has any doubts.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, boo hoo. There, I feel better now. (Yeah, right ;)
> 
> Feedback: Yes please!
> 
> Distribution: Just let me know where it's going, thanks.
> 
> Author's Note/s:  
> 1\. Xander's mother has long since left her husband and son.  
> 2\. Angel is *so* over Buffy... and he doesn't have the curse anymore either.  
> 3\. Also, Xander never moved into the basement.  
> 4\. Finally, coz I just don't like the guy, Riley doesn't exist as far as Buffy is concerned. 
> 
> (Crossover with Angel the Series, kind of, though only involves two AtS characters).

CHAPTER 2

Angel was following a lead on a missing girl for a client, working undercover at a highly secret slave auction in the hope of spotting the girl amongst the merchandise. 

He hated the idea of slave auctions, even though the slaves offered themselves willingly. He hated them because he knew slave-traders used the auctions to sell real slaves alongside the fakes, knowing it was highly unlikely they'd be noticed, at least not by anyone who gave a damn. 

Angel had tried asking a few of the 'slaves' if they were there willingly, but gave up when he invariably received the same half-hearted reply of "No. Help me please!", accompanied by a sexy wink from each and every one, who all hoped the handsome, sexy brunette would buy them. 

The slaves had certificates, signed by themselves and held by their seller - actual proof that they were there of their own free will. Except that it was the easiest thing in the world to fake them, or to 'persuade' the unwilling to sign. Such certificated 'slaves' still retained the right to leave their new owner, if they weren't happy with them, though they always risked the chance that they might not be allowed to. 

The easiest way to tell the real slaves from the fakes was by their final bid price, which was always going to be high, as the sadists who bought them always preferred unwilling, whenever they could afford them. And they could tell the difference at a glance. 

Angel had made sure the girl wasn't one of the auction lots and was about to leave when a vaguely familiar scent hit his senses. He turned in the direction it had come from - the male section... 

... And walked right up to the long missing slayerette.

The boy's head was submissively downturned; his hair grown long and unkempt, almost covering his features. But Angel knew it was Xander.

Noticing Angel's interest, the seller put his hand to Xander's chin and forced his head up, pushing the boy's hair aside with his other hand. Angel looked into two dark pools of pain and anguish, which showed no trace of recognition whatsoever. The vampire whispered something about Buffy and Willow into the boy's ear, then looked again. Nothing. 

The naked, painfully thin, manacled boy had been well and truly broken, and plainly was not there willingly. His back and ass were a mass of whiplash stripes, both old, and much more recent, and Angel knew he had to get Xander out of there. Out of slavery. No matter how much it took to do so.

No matter that he would almost certainly never be the same again.

"You like my boy? He is well-trained, and will do anything asked of him - his previous masters saw to that. If you are lucky enough to win him, you'll find that he is an expert in the ways of pleasing men, and as you can see, he is a very pretty boy. He would make you a most excellent slave, sir."

"Would you consider selling him to me now, without going through the auction? I can offer you $5,000 for him?"

"Sir, such an offer is indeed tempting, but I might make much more than that in the auction. After all, lots as good as this one don't appear every day."

"No. Most of them are here because they want to be. I'm going to offer you $10,000, and you are going to accept it, otherwise, I *will* report you for selling humans, illegally."

It was a good offer, and Angel prayed the Cro'ath demon would accept it without any fuss. The vampire had no intention of carrying out his threat, knowing that to do so would mean Xander's instant disappearance and probable re-sale elsewhere. Also, he had to take the boy now - something told him Xander would disappear again if he tried to buy him in the auction, particularly if someone else decided to make a pre-auction offer. 

"Very well, seeing as you've made me an offer I really can't refuse. The boy is yours. Pay up, take him, and go."

Angel breathed a quiet, unneeded sigh of relief at the abrupt acceptance of his offer, and reached into his pockets for the thick wads of bills he knew were there. Thankfully he'd brought plenty of cash, in the hope of finding the missing girl he was there to look for. He paid up, took the key and forged certificate the seller offered him, and led Xander away by a chain which was securely attached to a thick leather collar around his neck.

The vampire walked his slave quickly back to the waiting car, sensing many envious eyes watching them as they left. He opened the passenger door, and instructed Xander to get in, which he did, instantly and obediently. 

Angel drove them around for a while, hoping to throw anyone who might have tried to follow them, off the trail. He knew he'd taken the main attraction away with him, and that to do so could mean plenty of trouble. He glanced at his naked passenger and passed him a blanket from under the passenger seat, realising he must be cold.

"Xander, what the hell happened to you?"

The boy covered himself as best he could with his wrists chained together, and stared at the vampire blankly.

"Master?"

"Don't you remember anything? You must remember Sunnydale... The Hellmouth. Your friends, Willow, Buffy, Oz and Giles, and Anya, your girlfriend. Don't you remember how you helped them kill vampires?"

"Vampires?"

"Someone did a good job on you, that's for sure. Do you even remember your name?"

"Master, I don't have a name, until you choose one for me."

Angel pulled the car to a stop, and stared deeply into the eyes of his newest purchase, looking for some small trace of the courageous, fun-loving boy he used to know and secretly admire. But there was nothing he hadn't seen when he looked before. Nothing but abject pain and suffering.

"Xander. Your name is Xander."

end of chapter 2


	2. 2

CHAPTER 1

Xander lay on his bed, trying to listen to the discussion taking place in the next bedroom. Normally he'd be doing his best to ignore it, but this time was different. This time it wasn't just his father and 'Uncle' Rory getting rapidly blind drunk and collapsing back onto the bed together, paralytic. This time there was more discussion and less drinking, plus, there was another man. Someone Xander had never seen before, and he thought he knew all his dad's drinking companions. He pressed his ear to the wall in an attempt to hear better.

"He's ready, Tony, the time's right. If you leave it any longer he's going to be too old - not worth as much."

"I guess so, Rory, and we could do so much with the money. Alright, it's a deal, Mr... "

Xander had no idea what they were talking about, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with him, and if his father and Rory had anything to do with it, it wasn't going to be anything for his greater good. He quickly put his sneakers on, and ran out the door, straight into the noticeably tall, muscle bound, strange-looking stranger.

"Alexander, I thought I told you to stay in your room. Where do you think you're going?!"

"Dad. Um... I forgot, I arranged to meet Willow tonight."

"Oh yeah? I don't think so, boy. Back to your room. NOW!"

Xander turned, knowing he couldn't possibly get past the three men. He wondered if he dare risk climbing out the window - something was seriously weird, in the worst possible way, and the strange man had been watching him. Rather like a tiger might observe its prey.

Then the man pounced, and from behind, covered Xander's nose and mouth with a rag. The boy fought against the chloroform fumes, fought to remove the large, strong hands that held the rag in place. But it was useless.

He fell unconscious into the stranger's arms.

~~~~~

Xander missed patrol that night. He was nowhere to be found, and no one had any idea where he was. Three days later he was still missing, and no amount of searching could detect him.

Giles had enquired with the older Harris as to his son's whereabouts, though he neither expected, nor received a helpful, or in any way caring response. The drunken man had predictably grunted that Xander had simply left home one night without a word...

"... And GOOD RIDDANCE!"

None of the Scoobies believed Xander would just leave without at least saying goodbye, and yet each of them, with the exception of Anya, knew he'd been feeling unsettled and left out when they'd moved on to college, leaving him behind. They couldn't help but remember his pained words inside the frat house, when he thought he was still invisible - _"I’d offer my opinion, but you jerks aren’t going to hear it anyway. Not that didn’t-go-to-college-boy has anything important to say." A_ nd how huddled up and small he'd looked when he uttered them. 

The unthinkable became a lingering, guilty thought. Had Xander really left them of his own free will, without so much as a word? He'd certainly been unhappy, and his 'friends' had done little or nothing to make him feel better; more *visible*. They'd been too wrapped up in their own lives to care. Buffy felt particularly guilty, having been obsessed with her shattered love life, and practically ignoring him, except for when he was needed. Their guilt lingered a whole day, until Willow came to her senses and realised her lifelong friend would never have left them like that, no matter how unhappy he was, and immediately informed the others of the fact...

There was no way their missing friend had disappeared willingly, no matter what his father had said. But they couldn't prove anything either way, and Tony Harris had packed up and left, on a very convenient immediate extended vacation with Xander's 'uncle', and couldn't be traced. Also disappeared, not that anyone gave a damn about either of them. Except for what they might know about Xander.

Guilt became near blind panic, until Oz, who remained calm, cool and collected, came up with a plan of action and instilled in them all a sense of purpose and hope, albeit faint.

The Scoobies rallied round, doing all they could to find the missing slayerette, and word was put out for information at Willie's bar. Also, all the local taxi and bus companies were contacted, and posters with Xander's photo on, along with a plea for information and Giles' phone number were printed and posted. Finally, as a last resort, Giles officially registered Xander as a missing person with the police, for all the good that would do, given the number of people who regularly disappeared in Sunnydale. 

Afterwards, when they'd done everything they could, and contacted everyone they could think of, they did the only other thing left to them to do. They prayed that wherever he was, Xander was well; hoping against hope he'd get in touch.

And then, two weeks later, Anya did an about turn and convinced herself Xander had run away because he'd decided he didn't want to see her anymore, and was too chicken to say so to her face. Buffy and Willow did all they could to reassure her otherwise, but her mind was set, and she left calmly, promising to keep in touch. Not really knowing where she was going, but completely sure of her decision that there was little reason for her to stay.

The gang reluctantly watched her leave, Willow openly crying, and unable to comprehend why, Anya not being a friend of hers. Then she realised. To her, Anya was a link with her missing friend and it was as if the ex-demon were taking part of who he was... *is* away with her. Like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. It was irrational, if not downright insane, and she knew it, but still the tears flowed. Even more so when Oz hugged her. Quietly understanding. Comforting.

Wishing there were something, *anything* he could do to help.

end of chapter 1


	3. 3

CHAPTER 3

Angel carried the exhausted, sleeping boy inside The Hyperion, thankful that Cordelia wasn't around to ask him countless questions, yet at the same time wishing she were so he could share his good news, and placed him, still chained, on a bed, in the room next to his own, feeling the need to keep Xander close by in case the mortal should waken during the night. 

He had desperately wanted to remove the boy's chains, but at the same time he didn't want to disturb him, so the chains remained, silently attesting to their wearer's enslavement. Angel hated everything they stood for and wished with all his heart he'd removed them earlier, determining to remove them first thing the following morning.

The vampire made his way to his own bedroom, too shocked to feed, and tried to settle down, his mind filled with images of the old Xander, screaming for help, his screams going unheeded, being cruelly mocked - and worse. Much worse.

He awoke with a start to the sound of low sobbing, and quickly went to see what was wrong with the boy. The moment he opened the bedroom door, the sobbing stopped, replaced with absolute silence, and a feeling of dread and fear that was so intense Angel could almost touch it.

"Xander?"

"Master, please don't punish me anymore. I'll do anything you want. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just please don't... don't... " 

Angel knew the boy was terrified, his heart was racing; his breathing irregular. The vampire lay on the bed beside him and held him close, until he began to calm.

"It's alright Xander, I'm not going to punish you. I won't ever do that." Angel ran his fingers affectionately through the boy's long, sable hair, trying to reassure him that he meant what he said. "What made you think I was punishing you?"

"It's dark, and I... Please Master, anything else, but not that. Not again."

"Xander, you never used to be afraid of the dark. What did they do to you? What happened? How did you fall into slavery?"

"I... I don't remember. W-would you like me to suck you off, Master?"

The vampire was stopped in his tracks, though not at the sudden change of subject so much as the subject matter itself. Recovering, he continued. "No, Xander. I want to know what happened to you. You must remember something?"

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Master," and Angel realised the broken boy was near to tears again.

"It's alright," he soothed. "Let's try and get you back to normal, okay? We'll start by getting rid of these chains, and I don't want you to call me Master anymore; call me Angel. I'm setting you free, except, I'd like you to stay with me for the moment, until you're better. You're not going to be whipped, beaten, starved, or left alone in the dark anymore. And you don't have to do anything... *anything* you don't want to. No one's ever going to hurt you again, as long as I'm around." 

Angel stifled back a tear, and touched the boy's hands in the dark, flinching at the clamminess of them as he released the heavy manacles. When he reached to unfasten the thick leather collar and chain, the vampire felt the boy shaking with terror.

"It's alright now, Xander, you're free, see? No more chains, ever again."

"Free? Don't you like me, Master? Are you g-going to send me back to the auction? Please, don't do that. Give me a chance, I can make you happy, I know I can. You're a good Master... kind. Please let me stay with you!"

The boy held him closely, clinging, consumed with fear and panic, and for a moment, Angel felt a sense of belonging. Then Xander backed off, suddenly convinced that his wilful behaviour had sealed his fate.

"Xander, I do like you; I like you a lot. I'm not going to take you back to the auction, not now, or ever. You're free; don't you know what that means? It means you're not a slave anymore!"

"And I won't be punished, or have to do... things." He looked down, ashamed.

"Of course not. And if you want food, or anything, just ask. When you feel more confident you can do things for yourself more, too."

"Alright, Ma... Angel. But... "

"Yes, Xander?"

"Will you stay with me till it gets light? Please?" 

"Of course I will, and tomorrow I'll see about getting you a night light."

Angel lay beside the calmed boy and allowed himself to be held, enjoying the feeling. Relaxing into it. It felt right, being with Xander, as though it were meant to be. Except that he wanted the Xander he'd begun to fall in love with over two years ago. The Xander who'd saved Buffy's life, breathing it back into her; the Xander he'd saved from Faith's clutches in the nick of time, thank god.

The vampire cried for that boy. A boy who was almost no more. And he cried for what remained of that boy - the shattered, tortured, *broken* Xander who lay beside him. What hell had he been put through to break him so thoroughly? How he must have suffered. Angel silently thanked every god he could think of for bringing them together again. If he hadn't been to that auction, he'd never have found him, and he knew Xander couldn't have survived enslavement, with all the ill treatment it entailed, for very much longer. 

"I'll make you well again Xander, I promise you that. No matter what it takes. I'll make you well." 

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**__**

Cordelia could hardly believe her ears. "You *found* him!? You found Xander!? But... What the hell was he doing at a slave auction?!"

"Waiting to be sold, just like all the other slaves. The difference being, that they were there willingly." 

"Oh my god!"

"I'm sorry Cordy; It shocked the hell out of me too. He's changed. A lot. He doesn't remember anything of his old life, so don't expect to find the Xander you used to know. I... I don't know if he even exists anymore."

Cordelia was reeling from the shock that her ex-boyfriend had fallen into slavery. She knew what that meant. What he must have been forced to do - had forced upon him, and shuddered, chilled to the marrow. Sitting down, the young woman took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, and almost visibly pulled herself together, in typical Cordy fashion.

"Okay. How can I help Xander?" 

I wish I knew, the vampire thought, anxiously. "Could you get him a few things? I can't go out yet, or I'd get them myself. He needs clothing, a night light, and food - plenty of food. And Cordy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ask Xander about what happened to him; he'll only clam up if you try. I want him to feel safe and relaxed here, that way he might begin to talk more freely. And don't tell the Sunnydale gang he's here - not yet. I don't think he could cope with a mass visit. Let me try to prepare him first."

"Well, duh! Credit me with some tact! What clothes does he need? And why a night light, of all things?"

"He's naked; he doesn't have any clothes. Just get what you think, okay?" The vampire paused, trying to calm himself before continuing, realising he was almost crying. "He needs a night light because he's afraid. No. *Terrified* of the dark. God, Cordy, Xander was always aware of the night, you know that as well as I do. Living on the Hellmouth, anyone with any sense has to be, but he was never that scared. For whatever was done to him... *Every fucking thing* that was done to him - someone's going to pay, and pay dearly!"

~~~~~

It had been over two months, and there was no noticeable change in Xander. Angel was beginning to despair. He'd been hoping freedom would give the boy a renewed, albeit reduced, feeling of confidence, but he was as quiet and submissive as ever. In a way he was worse. Confused and aimless. Brainwashed into submitting, with no one to submit to. 

For the most part, Xander stayed in his room, showering incessantly as though he felt permanently dirty. 

The boy's face took on the petrified look of a rabbit caught in headlights whenever Angel and Cordelia asked if he were okay, or if he needed anything. His favourite foods were placed in front of him, but often remained uneaten, however much gentle persuasion was used, as if he weren't allowed them. He had the TV on day and night, paying it little or no attention. It seemed Xander was as afraid of silence as he was of the dark, and his ever vigilant friends were no nearer to finding out why. 

He still woke up in the night, shaking with fear, although the night light and the dull murmur of night-time TV usually calmed him fairly quickly. Angel still stayed with the boy on the worst nights. He'd stay at Xander's side day and night if he dared; if he weren't afraid to let it become a habit. It wouldn't do to make the boy too reliant on him, plus, he recognised, he was falling deeply in love with the broken former slave. 

Angel also knew it was hopeless. Broken, as he was, Xander wouldn't be mentally capable of recognising love or of differentiating it from ownership, and if by some miracle the old Xander ever resurfaced, well, he was straight anyway, and he'd always disliked the vampire - to put it mildly.

Not that Angel would mind. Far from it. He'd be more than willing to give up any chance of reciprocated love to hear Xander call him Deadboy again, as much as the nickname irritated him; or hear one of his jokes - *anything* of the old Xander. But there was nothing. He was staring into space over his morning mug of blood, brooding. He had no idea how to help the boy, and it was time to let someone else try.

"I'm going to have to give up, Cordy. I don't want to, but I just don't know what to do to get Xander back. I think he needs full time professional help, in a specialist hospital."

"You mean a mental hospital, don't you Angel. Don't do that to Xander, please. If you do, I think we might lose him forever - I have a really bad feeling about it. Give him a little while longer, maybe we need to try a different approach. You know it's getting harder all the time to keep Buffy and the others from visiting?"

The vampire gave her a warning growl. 

"Don't go all vampy on me", she admonished, completely unfazed. "I still agree that a Scooby visit, en masse, would do more harm than good, but have you thought of taking Xander to see them? They'd have to be warned to go easy on him, but a visit to Sunnydale could help stir up a few brain cells, get the old memories flooding back. What do you think?"

"I think you could be onto something there, Cordy. And what harm could it do? I'll make the arrangements right away."

~~~~~

Shortly after nightfall, Angel started the journey to Sunnydale, with Xander at his side. The boy was sitting quietly, staring into space, and it occurred to the vampire how odd that would have been with the old Xander. He would have found something to talk about, even if it were only to throw insults his way. 

They'd been driving in silence for about an hour and a half, when Angel glanced sadly at the unblinking boy, who seemed to be in a world of his own, and wondered if there were any point in trying to start a conversation with him. Then, doing a double-take, he really wished he weren't driving; that he had all the time in the world in which to fully absorb the vision before him. The moon was bright and full, casting patterns of light and shadow across Xander's face, illuminating his impossibly large, caramel eyes. The vampire gasped at the beauty of the sight, and knew at that moment, he would never love anyone as much as he loved the deeply troubled, stunning young man sitting beside him.

Angel forced his eyes back to the road, bringing himself abruptly out of the vision-induced spell he'd been under. "Soon be back in Sunnydale now, Xander. It'll only be another twenty minutes or so. Then you'll be able to see all your old friends again; they can hardly wait to welcome you home. It'll be good for you, believe me. You're sure to remember something of your old life when you see them, don't you think?" At least, he hoped so. The boy hadn't replied, so the vampire looked to see if he were okay, realising at once that he wasn't.

Xander was now rocking back and forth in his seat, noticeably agitated. Angel tried to calm him, but realised he was having little effect on the boy, who was rapidly breaking down, murmuring "No" again and again, his heartbeat becoming ever more uneven. The vampire stopped the car and held the quaking boy to him, reminded of his first night at the hotel, except that this was much worse. It was as if Xander's nightmare had come true. And for all he knew, it had. Right there, on the outskirts of Sunnydale.

"Don't make me... No. Please don't. I can't go back there... It'll happen again. No, please, Master. NO!"

"It's alright Xander, I'm not going to make you do anything. You don't have to go to Sunnydale. It's okay, I'll look after you, just try to calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. It's okay..."

He felt the boy's body become limp in his arms, and for one horrifying moment, Angel thought he was dead. Then he heard the familiar heartbeat pick up again, and he realised Xander had collapsed. Tears stung the vampire's eyes, and he allowed them to flow, unchecked, as he made sure his near-catatonic passenger was reasonably comfortable, turned the car around, and headed back towards L.A.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"... Buffy, I'm sorry, I know you're all disappointed, but Xander had some kind of a mental breakdown when we reached Sunnydale. I couldn't take him any further - it might have killed him. I had to get him back to L.A. Please, try to understand... Yes, I'm sure Willow was very upset, but surely under the circumstances... No, I don't think I'll be able to take him to Sunnydale again - are you listening to me at all?!" The vampire was beginning to wonder what he'd ever seen in the insensitive, thoughtless, demanding girl. He'd stopped listening, but the voice at the other end of the line continued interminably on.

Cordelia had walked in on the telephone conversation, which was getting more heated by the second. She'd been surprised to find Angel and Xander back at the hotel, until she picked up on the thread of the argument - that Xander had suffered a breakdown about returning to Sunnydale. She walked over to the boy, who was lying unmoving on the couch, thinking he must be asleep...

... Until she looked closer, and saw that his eyes were staring, huge and filled with untold horror, his face a deathly pale - almost grey and seemingly more gaunt than ever. At some point he'd been sick, his clothing was covered with foul yellow bile. All in all, he looked like someone who'd been drained; far worse than when Angel had first brought him back to the hotel, and that had been bad enough. That image still haunted her dreams, and now this one would almost certainly be added to it.

She quickly got the boy a blanket, some smelling salts and a glass of water, trying not to think back to the Xander she'd once thought she loved. It was difficult to believe this was the same person, and not just a shadow, or ghost of him. He coughed at the strongly scented salts, and drank a sip of water, his face taking on a slightly more natural hue. 

When Cordelia was satisfied that Xander had recovered slightly, she helped him take off the vomit-covered clothing, trying not to think back to how toned and gorgeous he'd looked the first time she'd seen him in just his Speedos, and how he looked now - all skin and bone, childlike and helpless. She covered him with the blanket and held him to her, trying to warm his icy skin, mothering him. If she hadn't known otherwise, she'd have sworn he was a vampire. She could feel him sobbing, but looking at his face revealed no outward sign of the inner turmoil. He'd been well-trained, and, she realised, was almost certainly afraid to show emotion. Silently she damned the bastards who'd done this to Xander.

"It's alright Xan, you cry it out. No one here's going to mind." 

Angel watched, waiting for the flood of emotion that never came. He slammed the receiver down impatiently, having had more than enough of his ex for the time being - immediately regretting the action, which startled Xander into recoiling from Cordelia's comforting arms in an instant, abandoning the blanket. The boy sat quivering on the floor, naked. Awaiting his punishment for allowing himself to be held by the kind young woman.

"Oh god, Xander, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of - I'm not going to hurt you." Picking up the blanket, he covered the shaking boy, at the same time helping him back onto the couch and calming him, lovingly stroking his hair. "I should never have tried to take you back to Sunnydale. I should have known what could happen." His own words prior to the trip mocking him, 'What harm could it do?' How could he have been so stupid?! As a result of his stupidity, Xander was now more withdrawn than ever. 

An overwhelming feeling of guilt cut into the vampire like a knife.

Cordelia could see the guilt written all over his face. "Don't feel so badly, Angel. You weren't to know what would happen when you took Xander back to Sunnydale. You thought it would help him... So did I. I guess we were both wrong. Come on, I know how you must feel, but a major guilt trip isn't going to help." The vampire listened to his friend, knowing she was right. This wasn't helping anyone, least of all the boy he loved.

"You're right, Cordy, as ever. This is no time for guilt; I have things to do. And for a start, we're going to organise some help for Xander."

"Help? Oh. You're going to have him put in a 'hospital' ", she realised, despondently. "I suppose there's nothing else we can do."

"No. Xander won't have to go away - maybe he'll stand a better chance of recovery in familiar surroundings. I thought it might be an idea to have someone see him right here, where he's reasonably comfortable. I can afford it, so why the hell not, and the sooner the better. Could you start making some enquiries? If anyone can find a good therapist, I know you can, Cordy," Angel smiled, teasingly.

The young woman's spirits were raised straightaway, as the vampire had hoped they would be; his teasing passing completely unnoticed in her obvious joy. "Oh Angel, I'm SO pleased to hear you say that. I'm sure it's the right thing to do... The right thing for Xander. I'll find him the best therapist in L.A., you'll see." 

Glancing at the now calmed boy, Angel spoke softly, "Tomorrow night, I'm going back to Sunnydale, alone. I'm going to look for clues. I know, it's unlikely I'll find anything, but I have to look. Cordy, I'm in love with Xander... " 

"I know, Angel, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him," she smiled, warmly.

The vampire gave her a hint of a smile in return, then became deadly serious. "He said if he went back, 'it'll happen again'. I *have* to know what that means, have to try to find out what happened to him, or I'm going to go out of my mind."

~~~~~

Angel pulled the car to a halt on the familiar outskirts of Sunnydale and began to explore, on foot. It didn't take him long to realise that the heavy tyre marks on the road, where he'd stopped so suddenly the night before, were only a hundred yards or so from the old mansion he knew so well. 

The vampire walked hesitantly towards the building, reluctant to return to a place which held so many memories for him, most, far from pleasant. He knew he had to make himself take a look inside, if only to rule the place out of his investigations, and tried to ignore the increasing amount of guilt he was feeling with each step he took. 

He stepped determinedly through the entrance, swirling images clouding his mind. Tormenting him. Images of Angelus - torturing Giles, fighting Buffy, reviving Acathla. A memory of himself being sent to hell; and his eventual return, disorientated and bewildered. Shaking his head, he forced them away. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he wasn't there to relive his own private hell. He was there to try and discover Xander's.

His head now clear of painful memories, Angel gazed around, looking for anything out of place. Anything new. Right away he noticed a set of chains attached to a blood-spattered wall in the main room, and upstairs he found his old cast iron bed, also replete with chains, and blood stains. Human blood. Xander's could well have been one of the multiple scents he could smell there. He was almost certain it was, but the stains were old, and the scents had intermingled, leaving him unsure. 

There was something else about the bed - an almost overpowering scent of demon come. The signs were clear enough - the place had been used to torture and rape human beings. Suddenly, a new image appeared in Angel's mind. An image of an unbroken, desperately afraid, struggling Xander chained to the bed, about to be raped. 

Deeply sickened, the vampire turned and ran.

~~~~~

"Hello Xander", the plump, middle-aged, English therapist smiled warmly at her nervous new patient, "I'm Miss Jones, Kate. I'm here to help you regain your memory and come to terms with any other issues that might be bothering you." She paused, awaiting a response which was not forthcoming, then continued, "I'd like to address any particular fears you may have about your therapy before we begin, and make you as comfortable with this as possible. I know it's an awkward situation, and not the easiest of subject matter by any means, but we can take things as slowly as you like. That will be *entirely* up to you. Is there anything you'd like to ask me about?"

The vampire had spoken to Xander about the therapist prior to her visit, gently preparing him for what he knew would require all the boy's reserves of courage. They spoke about her being there to help, and how he had no need to be afraid, because Angel and Cordelia would both be with him throughout the session, supporting him at all times. The man Xander still thought of as his Master had even hugged him, making him feel safe and almost loved, were it possible to love someone as used as he was. 

The anxious youth turned toward the person he trusted most, seeking reassurance from the vampire. Angel could feel the waves of nervous tension emanating from him, and held his hand comfortingly, uneasy himself. "It's okay Xander, go ahead if you want to ask Kate something." 

He turned to face the therapist, instinctively avoiding eye contact - his training as an obedient, submissive slave holding up well. He knew he wasn't good enough to look anyone in the eye. "Please, I c-can't remember what h-happened to me. I don't know w-why. M-maybe I don't want to... deep down. I'll try, but I don't know if there's anything you c-can ask me to bring the m-m-memories back."

"I understand, Xander. And believe me, I don't want to traumatise you if I can possibly avoid it. How do you feel about hypnotherapy? I can put you completely at ease through hypnosis, plus, we may be able to discover something in your subconscious mind you have no conscious recollection of."

The therapist gave the impression of someone who knew their job, thoroughly. Someone who could be trusted. She understood the mixed feelings of the deeply troubled youth, amazed he was as stable as he was, relatively speaking. She'd been told something of what he had been through by the young woman to whom she'd been recommended, and had been truly shocked and sickened by it. Kate Jones had heard some terrible things in her time, but this was off the scale. Inhumanly cruel.

"I know how you must feel Xander, if you need some time to think it over, that'll be fine. And, to help you make an informed decision you might want to know the basics?" He nodded. "Okay. Well, the conscious mind isn't terribly efficient at absorbing suggestions; hypnosis bores the conscious mind to the point where it quiets down and stops thinking, allowing the brain to slow right down into the subconscious mind. You'd be more asleep than awake, but still able to respond to questioning. Do you want to give it a try?"

"I want to know, as m-much as it scares m-me to find out. I don't want to w-wait. Hypnotise me, please." He was afraid, but realised this was probably the least painful way to go, and looked to Angel again. The vampire smiled, pleased that the boy had made his own decision, which seemed like the right one.

"Okay Xander, I'm just going to dim the lights slightly, no need to be afraid. And I'll need to ask everyone for silence, to begin with anyway. You can still hold your friend's hand, and when you're ready, I want you to be absolutely calm and quiet. Take a few deep breaths... that's right, lie down on the couch." The woman spoke hesitantly, in a monotone voice, instructing the boy to relax his toes, then his feet, lower legs, knees and so on, until his entire body was more relaxed than Angel and Cordelia had seen in a long time. Angel felt the tight grip on his hand lessen, until it was loose. Carefully, he moved the hand away.

Xander's eyelids were moving, but apart from the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled, there was no other movement to be seen. The therapist knew his friends were concerned, and spoke to them softly, "It's quite alright, rapid eye movement is perfectly normal. It means he's under and ready for the next stage - questioning." 

~~~~~

"Can you hear me, Xander?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Alexander Lavelle Harris." Angel and Cordelia exchanged hopeful glances - they knew neither of them had told Xander his full name, so that information could only have come from his lost memory.

"And where do you live?"

"I live in L.A."

"You haven't always lived in L.A. though, have you Xander. Tell me, where did you live three years ago?"

"Sunnydale."

"With your father?"

"Yes."

"You left Sunnydale about a year after that, didn't you Xander. Why did you leave?"

"I had no choice."

"You were forced to leave?"

"My father sold me. I tried to get away, but I couldn't."

"Xander, I want you to tell me what happened after that, at the same time remaining absolutely calm." The therapist addressed her last few words to Cordelia, who was openly, but quietly weeping, and Angel, who was inwardly seething, ready to kill something, or a certain someone at a moment's notice. 

"There was something - a cloth, over my nose. Fumes. Strong smelling fumes. Couldn't breathe. I think I collapsed. The next thing I remember is being roughly slapped back to consciousness. It hurts! My jaw feels like it's breaking!"

"Xander, you are *not* there now; you *cannot* feel the pain you felt then. Do you hear me?!" Kate deliberately stressed her words, praying the tortured youth would take notice of them. It wasn't unheard of for hypnotised subjects to experience actual pain and anguish while 'under', even though clearly instructed not to, but it was highly unusual. She'd been practicing for years without happening upon such a subject - until now.

"I'm trying to stop him, but my hands and feet are chained down. I can't reach, and he knows it. He's grinning at me. Oh my god. I'm naked, and I'm chained to a bed, and he's... he's leering at me. He's going to rape me. *He's going to rape me*. HE'S GOING TO..." 

The deeply disturbed boy lay screaming, pulling uselessly at non-existent chains. His face contorted in sheer, unadulterated agony.

Angel shuddered. He'd been expecting - dreading something like that, after what he'd discovered at the mansion. "Stop this. NOW", the game-faced vampire commanded. "I never meant for Xander to have to go through all this again."

"I'll try, but he's blocking me. The terrible things in his head are obviously far more real to him than I am." Accustomed to dealing with occasionally unstable demon clientele, Kate understood completely why the vampire was upset. She could see how much in love with the former slave he was and knew this one wouldn't hurt her - apart from anything else, it would undoubtedly further upset his boy, and that was something he'd never do...

...As long as she could bring the boy back. 

"Xander, you will calm down at once. You will waken NOW, and not recall any of this session. Do you hear me? You *must* listen to what I'm saying. Calm down! Waken! Do not remember any of this!"

"Oh god it hurts. It hurts *so* much. Don't... Please don't. Oh god, no! Let me die. *Please god*, let me die now. Can't take any more. Please stop... Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. DON'T!" The boy's eyes had been tightly closed in absolute agony, but were now wide open and filled with anguish and terror, tears welling up in both. His breathing was rapid to the point of hyperventilation. His heartbeat was racing, sweat glistening on pale skin. He whimpered, and was visibly trembling and sobbing.

"XANDER!" Angel called to him, but he was lost in his real-life nightmare world of pain and suffering. Unreachable. To the point that the vampire feared for the youth's sanity. He looked helplessly towards an obviously deeply shocked Cordelia, completely at a loss as to what to do to help the boy he loved.

Kate had been momentarily stunned by the former slave's terror-filled words, but was again trying to quiet him. She had to bring him out of hypnosis, for his sake and hers, "Xander, you *must* calm down and come out of the hypnotic state NOW."

The youth visibly calmed, as instructed, and seemed to be waking. The therapist breathed a sigh of relief as he blinked repeatedly for a few seconds, until, as she quickly realised, he remained hypnotised. He was now staring, yet strangely unseeing. 

Angel was still deeply concerned for the boy, but now for very different reasons. He had gone from one extreme to the other and was unnaturally quiet and still. Completely unmoving. "Xander! Xander, wake up. *Please* wake up!" 

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Xander took a sharp intake of breath and released one of the most heart-rending, terror filled screams Angel had ever heard, as something not so much forgotten as subconsciously repressed assaulted his memory, instilling an intense feeling of fear and panic into him far greater than any demon could ever hope to produce. His body convulsed violently, which seemed to bring him back to his senses. He sat up abruptly and began rubbing his eyes roughly with his fists.

"Xander, are you okay?!" The vampire moved toward the couch and sat beside him, gently holding the boy's hands away from his eyes before the harsh treatment caused them any serious damage.

"That's what I'd like to know!", Buffy burst through the door, closely followed by Willow, both of them making a sudden, unwelcome intrusion.

"I don't recall inviting you here", Angel glared at them coldly, causing the concerned redhead to visibly cringe, while leaving the coolly detached blonde totally unfazed.

Her voice barely above a whisper, Willow began, "is he alright, Angel? She was staring at her old friend, hardly daring to believe her eyes. He remained as handsome as ever, but he was painfully thin, and deathly pale... like a... Then noticing the vampire had control of Xander's hands, she was instantly incensed. "What did you do to him, you monster?! I know you always hated Xander, but you've no right to destroy him. You turned him, didn't you?! That's why you want to keep us away - you turned him!"

"Willow, listen to me. I haven't..."

Interrupting her boss out of sheer exasperation, Cordelia spoke in his defence. "For such a bright girl, Willow Rosenberg, you can be surprisingly stupid sometimes! If you really think Xander's been turned, why don't you see how he reacts to a cross? I'm sure you must have one somewhere. He needs a lot of care and attention right now, and Angel's been doing a great job of providing both, doing everything in his power to help him recover - believe me! How dare you accuse Angel of turning Xander! Does he really look like a vampire to you? Or someone who's just been through a particularly difficult therapy session."

Willow suddenly noticed the therapist, who was trying to soothe the boy through the shock of his recovered memories as well as the unexpected disturbance, and realised the error of her accusation. "Oh."

"I think we've seen and heard enough. We're taking Xander home", Buffy exclaimed, unabashed. She walked up to the former slayerette, choosing to ignore his appearance, and attempted to manhandle him away from her ex. "Come on Xan, you don't need a shrink! You'll be fine with us to look after you, back home, in Sunnydale." He pulled away from her in horror, eyes wide and afraid and scooted back to Angel, clinging to the vampire in quiet desperation, shaking with fear.

"No Buffy! Trust me, if you try to take Xander back to Sunnydale, you'll be the one destroying him. What did you expect to find when you came looking for him? The old Xander?! I told you I found him at a slave auction, and that he'd lost his memory and was in a bad way. What exactly did you think I meant by that!? He had his memory tortured, beaten and raped out of him... His bastard of a father sold him, and he's been used and abused ever since - for two long years. When I *bought* him he'd been whipped, despite the fact that he was already thoroughly broken. He was naked. Chained. On a leash, like some fucking dog!" The vampire took in the horrified looks on two faces, and paused. He hadn't meant to say all that, to hurt them so cruelly. But maybe it needed to be said. After all...

They were trying to take Xander back to the Hellmouth. The place where he'd once been a neglected, yet happy-go-lucky boy known as Xander Harris - until that boy ceased to exist, and a nameless slave took his place. Back to Sunnydale, the place where his life had changed so dramatically, into one of seemingly endless pain and abuse. 

Forcing back his tears, Angel looked down at the quiet, sobbing boy who was now clinging to him as though his life depended on it, his head bowed in shame. The vampire took a deep breath and turned his face towards the now dumbstruck intruders, "Buffy, Willow... ", he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat before continuing. "The first rape took place in Sunnydale... I believe something else happened there too. I don't know what, but I suspect it was something equally... *probably* even more terrifying than rape would have been, if that's possible. Something connected with Xander's intense fear of the dark, and of being alone for any length of time." 

Willow, deeply shocked, was staring at Xander in disbelief, Angel's words echoing through her head like some sadistic rap track 'chained, tortured, beaten and raped', making her feel sick to her stomach. She turned to the Slayer, staring at the blonde through tear-misted eyes. Eyes that were accusing and filled with hurt.

Buffy had misguidedly tried to spare her friend's feelings, telling her nothing of Xander's enslavement - only that Angel had found him, apparently lost, somewhere in L.A., and that he'd been ill and had lost his memory and needed time to recover before he could contact them, or return to Sunnydale.

The facts - what she knew of them, had hit the redhead hard; but at least now, knowing what she did, she could make her own informed decisions. Buffy watched in helpless exasperation, as Willow nodded silently at Angel with a hint of a smile, too overcome with emotion to speak, yet still acknowledging that she was ready to leave her oldest and dearest friend where she could see for herself he was cared for and wanted to be. 

Trying to control his feelings, the vampire smiled back, then looking down again at the bowed head, he stroked the long, dark hair comfortingly before continuing, his voice filled with sorrow and despair, "he doesn't even know what a vampire is anymore, Buffy. You can't take him back there, don't you see that?" 

"No Angel, I'm sorry, but I don't. You're a vampire, and you're not going to be able to hide that forever. What happens when he", she glanced at the silent boy's downturned head, "sees how you... *what* you eat?! As I see it, that just adds to the reasons why Xander should be with us..."

"You're wrong, Buffy! You just can't bear to admit it, can you?!" He paused, trying to limit the amount of fury he felt towards the girl he'd once been foolish enough to think he loved, so as not to further upset the boy who needed him and whom he knew he loved. He took a breath, and spoke haltingly, in a near normal, yet chilling tone of voice, "now, get the fuck out. Or do I have to throw you out?!"

The blonde looked toward her companion for back-up, knowing it would be difficult at best to try to defeat her ex single-handedly. A little witchcraft would come in very handy - except that nothing was forthcoming from the redhead, witchy or otherwise.

"Willow, I could use a little help here."

"Not happening, Buffy. Angel's right, Xander should stay here. You must see that? I'm sorry...well, no, actually I'm not. The fact is, I'm going to help Angel if I help anyone. And that's final!"

The Slayer knew her 'friend' would not be budged. She also knew she'd lost this particular battle, before it had even begun; Xander would be staying with Angel, and that, was very much that. She turned, and without another word, flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Then, taking advantage of the momentary silence created by Buffy's abrupt exit, the near speechless Kate Jones, who was glad of the opportunity to leave, did so, offering as she left, "my apologies, I - I have to attend another appointment now. Please, um... feel free to call me when you're ready to discuss this."

"I'm so sorry, Angel. Buffy didn't tell me about - about..."

"It's okay, Willow, I realised that when I saw your face. I'm sorry you found out about Xander the way you did, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

"I don't think there's an easy way to break that sort of news to a person, Angel... 'Oh hey Willow, did you know your best friend was sold into slavery by his own father? Did you know he'd been tortured, raped and abused for two whole years?" She broke down as she spoke the last few words, tears flowing uncontrollably.

Cordelia walked up to the redhead and placed her arm around the girl's shoulders, trying to console her. "Maybe that's why Buffy didn't tell you. Maybe she couldn't bring herself to hurt you that badly?"

"I guess. He's so quiet, Angel... not like Xander should be at all. Make him well again, *please*. Make him Xander again."

"I'll try, Willow. I promise you, I'll try."

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

After Willow had made her tearful exit, shock written all over her pale features, Angel hugged the traumatised boy, relieved he'd been able to convince at least one of them Xander should be left with him for the time being, and that on no account should he be taken back to Sunnydale. Not now, and maybe not ever.

"It's alright Xander, no one's going to make you go back to Sunnydale; and they won't be back, unless we choose to invite them."

"Angel?"

It was one simple word, but it was spoken with a certain intonation he hadn't heard in that voice for far too long. Unless he was imagining it. The vampire released the boy from the hug, and looked into his eyes.

"Angel, I - I remember. Some." And the vampire's heart would have missed a beat, were it beating at all. Xander was back, and all was going to be well. Except... No. Xander was going to need help more than ever now. Help to deal with the horrors remembering would bring. Oh god, how was the boy going to cope with his memories?! At least he'd been reasonably stable and content over the last few months. Now, it was a whole new ball game - a whole new Xander. Neither former slave, nor fully rounded person.

And in a moment, the vampire fell, mentally, from a high extreme of sheer joy, to a pit of utter despair. He knew he'd have to be strong for this new Xander, but the strain was immense. Concealing his feelings like the expert time had made him, Angel answered, warmly. "Xander, that's wonderful...really! Are you okay though?"

"I think so, but there are blanks...I don't remember everything."

"Xander, are you really back?! That's such good news! Would you like me to call Willow back, so you can tell her too? She'll be so thrilled..."

"No! Please Cordy, don't tell anyone else. I... don't think I can cope with anyone knowing, except you and Angel", the obviously shattered brunette implored, "at least, not yet."

"Hey, it's okay, Xan, I promise. I won't tell a soul, or otherwise, until you tell me it's alright to", she smiled reassuringly at the shaking boy, whose every movement suggested fear and anxiety.

Angel watched, painfully aware of the boy's anguish. He was feeling an increasingly urgent need for vengeance on whoever had made such an expert job of breaking Xander. Making a supreme effort to speak without raising his voice or changing to game face, the vampire spoke the words he'd been longing to say.

"Tell me everything you can think of, Xan - someone's going to pay for what they've done to you."

"Angel, no!" The brunette's eyes widened in horror, "Blake's very powerful, he'd kill you, and I couldn't bear that - you and Cordy have been the only ones to show me any kindness in a long time."

"Xander, I care about you. I want to get this 'Blake', the bastard who hurt you so badly. Tell me everything you remember about him and..."

Ignoring the words he didn't want to hear, the boy interrupted, "Why do you feel so strongly about avenging me, Angel? You've been so good to me when all I ever felt for you, before was hatred, and I thought you hated me too."

"I never hated you, Xander. I always admired your bravery, you were always willing to fight, often against the odds, and with no superior strength or magic powers to help you..." Angel paused, suddenly aware he was causing discomfort to the boy he loved. "You can be that person again, maybe a little non-hypnotic therapy would help? You might remember more, too..."

"No! No more therapy, Angel, please! I remember as much as I feel ready to right now. I got a split-second of another memory before Buffy and Willow burst in. Not enough to recognise it - and I don't want to experience it again. Not even for a moment." 

The boy was edgy to the point of near panic, and was backing away from his friends, afraid they might make him remember more than he wanted to. "It's okay Xan, no therapy, no pressure of any kind. You'll remember when you're ready..."

"What do you recall, Xander, if you're comfortable to talk about it?"

"Cordy, no..."

"It's okay, Angel. I remember my life before, in Sunnydale. And my father selling me to Blake... waking up at the old mansion... everything I said under hypnosis", he gulped back the sudden urge to cry, which didn't go unnoticed.

"...I remember Angel finding me and bringing me here", he smiled at the vampire nervously, knowing he was hoping for more information on Blake; that he wouldn't stop until he knew all about the bastard and the things he'd done. "...And I know what vampires are."

Angel smiled back, knowing that the boy was trying to convince him he was alright - that there was no need for vengeance, but the vampire remained, for the moment, quietly undeterred.

~~~~~

Over the following days, Angel's worst fears for Xander were realised as the boy's memories seemed to consume him, making him constantly jittery and on edge. The boy was living on his nerves, eating very little and throwing up most of what he did eat. It was as if he no longer knew who to be any more, the Xander of old being completely alien to him. The only identity he had was that of a slave, and that too had been taken away from him.

It was more than the vampire could bear, to be near Xander and watch him so obviously suffering; falling apart in front of him, but he didn't know how to help, or even how to approach him anymore. He longed to just put his arms around him and hug him, as he had before the boy regained some of his memories, but things were different now, and knowing something of what Xander had been through, common sense told him it was the last thing he should do. Such a gesture, however well meaning, could easily be misconstrued, taken as a master wishing to use his slave, and the boy was nervous, even with Cordy. So Angel steered clear whenever he could, not wishing to upset Xander any more than he already was. 

The vampire was at a total loss - his inability to help Xander was tearing him apart and he knew he had to do something, or go quietly insane. 

The time had come. Time to find the bastard who had done so much to destroy the boy he loved.

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

****

"...Yes, I remember you - you practically robbed me of the best piece of human stock I've had in a long time. For a lot less than he'd have made at auction too. What are you planning to rob me of this time, vampire?!"

Angelus would have swatted the Cro'ath like a fly for his insulting attitude, but Angel reluctantly kept his cool, knowing that bribery was probably going to be the best way of getting what he wanted on this particular occasion. "I am pleased you remember me, Cro'ath, although as I recall, you received a fair price for the boy. Anyway, I don't want to argue with you - I'd like some information - which I am willing to pay generously for..."

~~~~~

It had taken Angel longer than he'd anticipated to get the information he needed from the Cro'ath. The slave trader was terrified of Blake, and not only did Angel have to use bribery, he also had to threaten violence, and promise not to divulge the identity of his informant to anyone, least of all, Blake, himself.

The vampire arrived back at The Hyperion just before daylight, content, for the moment that he had the correct information. He knew the Cro'ath wouldn't have dared lie to him, or Angel would track him down and tear him limb from limb; and the next night Angel would make his way to the Palm Springs address he'd all too reluctantly been given, and deal with Blake once and for all.

Too tired to eat, the vampire made his way carefully past Xander's room, not wishing to waken the boy.

"Angel?"

"It's okay Xand..." Angel turned as the bedroom door opened, and Xander saw his face.

"Don't lie to me Angel, please", the concerned boy begged. "You've been looking for Blake, haven't you? Did you find him?! - You're not going to stop until you do, are you? No matter what I say." 

The boy's final sentence was filled with resignation and hopelessness; Angel followed him back into his bedroom, feelings of guilt now vying with a very real sense of need not to leave things like that between them.

"I want to help you come to terms with what happened to you, Xan, and to do that you need closure. Dealing with Blake is a necessary part of the process - you know that, even if you won't admit it, and yes, you're right, I want vengeance - I'm not going to try to deny it. He's a monster, and he should be made to suffer every kind of torture on earth and in hell for the terrible things he's done to you and all the others he's taken! I HAVE to kill him, so that you won't have to live in fear anymore. It's the only way you're going to get your old life back..."

Angel knew he'd hit a nerve when Xander's face turned a deathly pale and his legs gave out from under him. Damning himself for being so insensitive, the vampire leapt forward and caught the stunned youth before he fell to the floor, carrying him to his nearby bed and laying him on it. For a moment he gazed at the beauty of the young mortal, and was about to stroke his silken hair when velvet brown eyes flickered open and the brunette sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry Xan, I..." 

"No! You're right, Angel, there are others out there who've suffered at Blake's hands, and I've been too self-pitying to think about them. I'm almost as bad as he is. I'm going with you; it's about time I faced my demons...er, no offence meant..." There was an unmistakeable hint of a smile at what had undoubtedly been a moment of true Xander humour, and it gladdened the vampire more than he could ever express to see it, even as the boy's words filled him with terror; but then the smile was gone almost as soon as it had arrived, and the vampire wondered if he hadn't just imagined it.

"...I want to help the other victims, as you helped me. And... and I want to be the person I once was - the Xander who'd fight for what was right, whatever happened."

Angel stared into eyes that were suddenly set with determination, "Xander, you can't! It's going to be dangerous, and you're too weak. Would you really be able to cope with seeing Blake again, face to face? I'm sorry Xan, but it's out of the question."

The vampire had looked away, dreading the hurt and disappointment he expected to see reflected back at him in the huge brown orbs. Instead, he saw an even more steely determination, and more; he also recognised that in his determination to stand up to Blake, Xander had begun to heal, and that if he denied the boy his chance to fight... to stop the monster who had so nearly destroyed him, it could destroy him once and for all.

"I'll be okay, Angel, really. I can be your reason for wanting to meet Blake... if I show fear around him it's to the good. You could say I was your slave, bought at the slave auction, and... and you were so pleased with me, you wanted to buy another slave - from the same person who trained me. We can meet him with a legitimate reason that way. Don't you see, it makes perfect sense?!"

Angel had to admit, if only to himself, the boy's reasoning made a lot of sense, much as it went against his better judgment to put Xander at any risk; from what the Cro'ath had told him, Blake was always well-protected, and being a slave-owner looking to buy again would be a great way of breaking through his defences.

"You... you'd have to make it look believable, Angel", the boy cut into the vampire's thoughts.

"What do you mean, Xan? Oh...", and the sudden realisation of the boy's meaning hit him like a ton of bricks.

"How would Angelus treat a human slave?!"

"No! I could never do that to you... I won't. I'd have to mark you as mine. That means I'd have to suck your blood, whip you hard enough to leave lash marks, have sex with you. And in front of Blake you'd have to be chained; on a leash, and I might have to order you to do things..."

"You have to, Angel, or Blake will never believe us. You *have* to!"

And somewhere, deep within the vampire, Angelus roared his approval.

end of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

"Angel?"

"I'm awake, Xan. I just can't sleep at the moment - too much on my mind I guess."

Wordlessly, the naked boy closed the bedroom door behind him, walked over to the vampire's bed and pulling the sheets aside, he got in and shuffled down.

"I believe I can help to relax you, Master, if you'll allow me to..."

Angel was about to protest at the youth calling him 'Master' - until the power of speech momentarily abandoned him, replaced by an involuntary gasp as the beautiful former slave began to expertly suck his cock until it stood proudly erect. Desperate for release, Angel didn't know whether to laugh or cry when the boy stopped, despite knowing, deep down, that he should not have allowed Xander to take things this far. He was no longer a slave, and he didn't have to do that anymore.

"Angel? You can fuck me now, I've prepared myself for..."

"Xan! You don't have to belittle yourself like this anymore. You're not a slave!"

"I'm sorry, Angel. I know you don't like me and I probably repulse you, but I wanted us to be ready..."

Xander began to back away, averting his eyes, lest the vampire notice the tears in them. He was standing, ready to walk away when he felt himself being pulled back onto the bed, his face turned so that even in the dim light he could see Angel's face gazing at him with a look that was anything but repulsion.

"Oh Xander, if you only knew how much you *don't* repulse me! You're beautiful, and I love you! I don't want to treat you like some cheap whore. I want to make love to you, now and always."

"You love me?! You d-don't think I'm used and dirty - soiled goods?" The boy looked away from the vampire's gaze, half expecting rejection when Angel thought about all the things he'd been made to do, and dreading it with every fibre of his being.

"None of that was your fault, Xan, you had no choice! Of course I don't think you're soiled goods. How could I possibly think that when you were forced against your will - all I know is that I love you with all my heart, and I always will."

The youth tentatively looked into the eyes of the vampire who was now holding him closely, tenderly, more than a little afraid of what he might see reflected in them. He'd been viewed as an object of lust many times, which had usually led to his pain and suffering on a grand scale. He hardly dared to believe in the love he saw reflected back at him, the truth in the words Angel had spoken. 

"Angel, I-I love you too. Please, don't ever let me go... let me stay with you, here in bed. Be with me, I need you so much." 

"Xander, you're responding to kindness. It's understandable under the circumstances, but you don't love me, you just think you do. And anyway, the Xander Harris I remember is straight." 

"No! Listen to me! I was forced to have sex with Blake and his men, to suck them off - to do all kinds of things, and I hated it all. I was brainwashed, and it was rape. Now, I have my own free will - thanks to you. *My* choice, and I choose you, Angel. I know my own mind, and I want *you*! Show me what making love is, please? I only know sex and rape - and as for me being straight - well, that was a long time ago. When you told me I didn't have to have sex with anyone anymore, I was so relieved. I didn't think I'd ever actually want to, ever again, man or woman. Now I know, and it's you I want, Angel, if you still want me?" 

"If I still want you? Oh god, Xander, I want you so badly I'm going out of my mind. I love you! I'll make love to you until the end of time if you'll let me !" The vampire pressed his cool lips to the tantalisingly warm ones of the boy he knew he wanted to be with forever more and kissed him with the unmistakeable passion of love, knowing from Xander's equally passionate reactions that he was loved in return and revelling in the natural high the knowledge of the fact produced.

Quickly, Xander pulled his knees up, gasping with the sudden fullness as Angel's cock slid inside him, his eyes wide with pleasure. The vampire moved slowly, not wanting to cause pain, rubbing teasingly against the boy's prostate until Xander was writhing beneath him, his eyes now glazed over, almost insane with the need to come. Angel took a moment to watch the young mortal, stunned by the combined image of innocent beauty and lustful abandonment. 

"Angel, please, don't stop now, you're driving me mad! Ohhh, god!"

The vampire pushed again and again inside the now seemingly super-heated depths of the human boy he loved more than unlife itself, until he knew he could hold back no longer. He reached for Xander's cock, rubbing it gently and coming with a force he could not hope to contain; feeling the spasm of Xander's climax at the same time, hearing him cry out as he came in a hot, gushing torrent.

"Are you alright, Xander? I haven't hurt you, have I?!"

"No. Oh Angel, I never knew it could be that good. I've never felt like that before - you made me feel so special, like something precious!"

The vampire smiled at the excited boy, "that's because you *are* special and precious, and I hope you feel loved, because you are. More than anything."

** end of chapter 9 **


	10. Chapter 10

"Xan, if we're going to go after Blake then you have to tell me as much as you can remember about him, if you can bear to."

"It's okay, Angel, you need to know what you're dealing with. Well, Blake is intimidating - tall and muscular, with a thick mane of black hair, a cruel, mean look, a nasty disposition and a very short fuse. He appears so, but his kind have never actually been human; I heard someone say he is one of 'The Old Kind'. He drinks human blood, but he's not a vampire - he can tolerate daylight with ease. He would sell his slaves 'to order' only, to a few select clients who usually wore them out and sold them on, or killed them quite quickly. I know because the clients would return to Blake a few months later in need of a replacement. I guess Blake must have liked me, he kept me longer than he kept any other slave that I know of. He... he said he enjoyed seeing the pain reflected in my eyes."

Xander turned his face away from the vampire, ashamed of the sudden rush of raw emotion the memory of his appallingly cruel treatment had brought on.

"It's okay Xan, you don't have to go on. I can see how much this is hurting you." The vampire hugged the shaking boy to him, but Xander resisted the urge to cry.

"No Angel, I have to finish this while I still can, and then you will need to mark me as yours."

The boy choked down a sob before continuing, "

Blake tired of me, or maybe he just got an offer too good to refuse. Anyway, he sold me on after, I guess about a year."

"Xan, I went to the mansion in Sunnydale. The bed there reeked of human come. I know Blake raped you there, but if he isn't human, then..."

"He allowed his mostly human guards unlimited use of his victims as well as raping them himself. It was, along with large amounts of cash, their reward for helping him to control us - their 'perk' of the job. Also, Blake takes great pleasure in making his slaves come. It messes with their minds."

The boy had a faraway look about him and Angel knew he was reliving his experiences; knew his mind had been "messed" with. There was no one in the world he wanted to kill more than he wanted to kill Blake, preferably as slowly and painfully as possible.

"Xander, it's okay, you're safe now. I'll look after you, I promise. I love you so much."

The boy sank into the vampire's arms and cried it all out. All of the hurt and pain. And then Angel kissed him tenderly, terrified that he might fall apart and be lost in his terrible memories forever.

~~~~~

"Angel, you *have* to put the chains on me again. They leave marks on my skin when I've worn them over a long period of time and it's important that I look right. You have to replace the collar as well."

Xander waited for the vampire to fasten the manacles that signified his slavery back into place, dreading their reinstatement but at the same time knowing they were essential if he and Angel were to be believed as slave and master.

"Angel?"

"I can't do it, Xan. I promised you you'd never have to wear them again; I said you were free. This just isn't right, I should have them melted down and be rid of them for good..."

"Oh Angel, it's okay. I still feel free - I'm doing this out of my own free will. Something I would never have known again if it wasn't for you. I know I have to do this if I'm going to stop Blake, so you need to stop brooding and lock them on me. Then you have to bring out your inner Angelus - so to speak - and whip and beat me until I'm a bruised, bleeding mess. It's not going to be easy for either of us, but we have to do it, right?"

"You're right, Xan - I know, I guess it's a good thing I didn't have the chains melted down. I did make one adjustment to them however."

The vampire smiled as he lifted the heavy wrist manacles and placed them on his own wrists, feeling along the underside of the thick section between the two cuffs he pushed a tiny button, making sure Xander was watching closely. A small compartment opened, revealing a hidden key which he carefully reached out and used to free himself. His smile became a grin as he observed Xander's open-mouthed surprise.

"Wow! Angel, Harry Houdini had nothing on you!"

"I didn't want you to be helpless if anything goes wrong, Xan. You have to practice with them, hands in front and hands behind you. The button is small enough to be unnoticeable, and the colour of it blends in. Also, the key will work on your collar chain as well, not just the cuffs."

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Angel, but I appreciate not being completely helpless again. It means a lot to me."

Angel watched as Xander easily released himself from the manacles and momentarily smiled at the vampire, a smile which disappeared when he spoke.

"Angel, you have to fuck me. No, I don't mean make love - you have to fuck me like a demon; bruise, bite, pull on my hair - most of all you have to bite, and drink some of my blood. That's not going to turn you into Angelus, is it?"

"I wish I could just make love to you, like we did before, but I guess we'll have our whole lives for that... no, don't worry, Angelus is under control now and he always will be. I finally found a spell. I don't want to be that rough on you, but I know I have to be. Kiss me, Xan, please?! Oh god, I love you so much."

Angel hastily removed his clothing and got on the bed on top of the already naked boy who was lying on his stomach, his knees pulled up in readiness. The vampire's cock was hard and ready, turned on by their passionate kiss and the thought of drawing a little of Xander's blood. The boy had already prepped himself, so he grabbed Xander's arms tightly enough to leave bruising and pushed straight into him, causing the boy to gasp at the sudden fullness, before pulling out and plunging straight back in again several times over and pounding at him until his balls were bouncing against Xander's ass.

The vampire released Xander's arms, pulling instead on a handful of his long hair. Xander arched his back, moaning his pleasure and shuddering, about to come, until Angel reached under him and held his cock, "not quite yet, Xan", preventing him from coming until the vampire was ready also, which was close. He pulled out of Xander and ordered him to turn over which the boy hastily did.

"Oh Xan, you're so beautiful... *so* perfect!"

Angel then reached up to the boy's neck and bit into him as gently as he could, sucking at the warm, unbelievably sweet fluid as he pounded into Xander one last time and came inside him in a flood of cold white come, at the same time releasing his grip on Xander's cock and allowing him to come, which he did, immediately, yelling at the sheer force of it.

"You alright Xan? I wasn't too rough on you, was I? I didn't take too much blood...?"

"Oh god, Angel, that was amazing! I loved it before, when you made sweet, gentle, love to me. I didn't think I'd like being fucked like that - I thought it'd be too much like being used as a slave again, but it wasn't like that at all. You made it good for me even though you were treating me roughly, and I loved it just as much as before, but in a different way."

"Well that's a relief, I would have felt so guilty about enjoying myself if you hadn't, Xan!"

They hugged each other tightly, laughing and trying not to think of what lay ahead for them.

** end of chapter 10 **


	11. Chapter 11

"...What am I going to do, Cordy?! I love Xander - I don't want to do those terrible, inhuman things to him - hell, I don't want to put him at risk again. He shouldn't be anywhere near Blake! And if I deliberately hurt Xan, aren't I just as bad as Blake ever was?!"

"No Angel - Blake didn't just torture Xan, he also broke his spirit, and that's something you could never do. Xander trusts you; he knows what you have to do in order to go after the bastard, and he's mentally prepared for it. You won't be doing anything to him that hasn't already been done, after all - except that you'll be doing it with love in your heart. And you said yourself that Xan needs to do this, so what are you waiting for?!"

"How did you get to be so smart, Cordelia Chase?!"

"It just comes naturally, I guess", Cordelia smiled. 

"I'm going to keep out of your way for the next few days, you don't need me hanging around. Call me if you find you do, okay?"

Angel smiled back, "thanks Cordy, I'll call if I need you."

The vampire appreciated his friend's tactfulness almost as much as he appreciated her wise words.

~~~~~

Xander was naked, and on his knees, arms outstretched above his head, his upper body leaning against and partly on the side of one of the guest beds. This was something neither had wanted to take place in the room they used for making love.

It was something neither wanted to do at all, but knew they had to, and sooner rather than later. The marks on Xander had to look believable - as if done over a period of time. Unfortunately, a few quick strokes of the lash before they left for Palm Springs would not do, and make up would never be good enough either.

There was no way around it. If Xander were to pass as a slave, he had to bear recent marks. The long, narrow white scars he bore from previous punishments - would always bear, would not suffice.

"Are you sure about this, Xan? It's not too late to back out, I can go after the bastard on my own."

"No. Just do it, Angel, get it over with. It's not like I don't know what to expect."

"Okay, but you tell me when you've had enough, right, Xan?"

"I will."

The boy's voice was strange, and Angel knew he was struggling, trying to put on a brave front for the vampire's sake. He stared at Xander, face pressed into the mattress and knew he was crying, and he felt like the lowest of the low for what he was about to do, but if Xander could go through with this then he knew he had to as well.

Angel stood away from the chained, prone figure and without further thought he brought the whip he'd guiltily bought down onto the boy's ass, trying to ignore the flinch and involuntary gasp as it struck him. The vampire was also in tears as he lashed Xander again and again, until his ass and back were a mass of angry red lines, some of which were bleeding and criss-crossed although he had tried not to strike Xander in the same place twice.

"That's enough, Xan! How can you take this? How did you ever stay sane?!"

"I had to take it, Angel. Sometimes... I thought I would go mad. Sometimes I wanted... prayed that I'd die. You... you have to whip my chest and stomach as well, and the tops of my legs, along the inside."

The boy was shaking as he slowly turned his burning, agonised body, revealing his tearstained, ashen face, "do it, Angel. Just do it!"

The vampire didn't pause; he knew if he waited he'd never be able to do what Xander had asked of him. Xander sensed it too and opened his legs so Angel wouldn't need to wait. He tried not to scream, but when the sensitive area on the inside of his legs was struck it was more than he could bear. It had always hurt the most to be whipped there which was something his Masters had known and taken advantage of as if it was second nature.

After six agonising strokes, Angel stopped. The boy he loved lay in an ungainly heap in front of him, every inch of him obviously consumed with intense pain and suffering.

"Oh god, Xan, I'm so very sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?! I should never have done this!"

"Angel, it wasn't your fault, you know I didn't give you any choice, but could you get me some strong painkillers, quickly. Please?"

"I'll be right back, Xan!"

The vampire rushed to the nearby medicine cabinet, helping himself to two of Cordy's fast acting painkillers that he knew she kept for her worst migraines and hoped they'd be strong enough. He knew she wouldn't mind. He filled a glass of water, feeling the worst kind of stupid for not putting some out ready when it was blatantly obvious Xander was going to need them. He rushed back to the boy who was now sitting on the soft mattress bent forward in agony, and placed the strong tablets in his open mouth, quickly holding the water to his lips so he could swallow them down.

Angel wanted to hold the tortured boy to him and help him in some way, but he didn't dare touch. Instead he carefully sat on the bed beside Xander and waited out the pain, telling him how brave he was and how much he loved him, until the painkillers began to take effect and Xander slowly sat up, his features still bearing a sickly pallor, but no longer grey.

"How can I make you better, Xan? I could put some cold cream on the welts - that might help a little?"

"No, Angel. I'd love for you to do that, but the marks need to heal slowly, otherwise all this will be for not very much. They have to show. There is one thing... could you help me to wash? Water, as long as it's not too hot, is soothing, I know from experience."

"Of course I will, Xander", the vampire rose from the bed and entered the room's en-suite shower room. 

The sound of running water soon followed and Angel emerged, naked and dripping wet. He walked up to Xander and carefully wrapped him in a soft blanket before lifting and carrying him to the shower in his arms. Xander was stunned by the vision of gorgeous, gloriously wet vampire and wished he wasn't hurting so much. 

"Please Xan, you must tell me if the water's too hot or cold for you, okay?"

The water was perfect. Xander began to relax under Angel's gentle ministrations, almost enjoying having his hair shampooed. If it wasn't for the throbbing pain of his entire body he knew he would have been majorly turned on. As it was, his cock was still apparently interested. Something which did not go unnoticed by the vampire.

"I - I can't, Angel. I wish I could make love with you, but there's just too much pain."

"Don't worry, we can have plenty of showers together when you're not hurting. In the meantime, if it's okay with you, and tell me if it isn't..."

Xander watched as Angel slid down to his knees in the shower and tentatively licked at his cock, causing him to gasp in shock. The vampire paused, not wanting to cause any further suffering.

"No... I mean yes! Oh Angel, please don't stop! I was just surprised; no one ever did that to me before. I was always the one... oh!"

The vampire took the 'hint' and licked at the head of his boy's cock, then taking as much of it as he could, he sucked, deep throating him as only someone who didn't need to breathe could.

Xander moaned, bucking into Angel's talented, gorgeous mouth and coming down his throat. Angel swallowed greedily, then stood up and tenderly kissed his wonderful boy. 

"Oh god, Angel, that was fantastic! I almost forgot about the pain. I'm sorry I have no staying power right now, I'm just very tired. I guess it's the painkillers."

"We can do that again when you're ready to as well, Xan. Okay, let's get you dried and into bed."

Xander was almost asleep as Angel carefully carried him back to his usual bedroom and lay him gently under the warm, soft covers. The vampire kissed him on the forehead and was about to leave when Xander spoke, sleepily.

"I love you, Angel, very much."

Angel smiled at his boy, "I love you too, Xander, my brave, beautiful boy."

** end of chapter 11 **

**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

They had set out as soon as darkness fell, after finally convincing Cordelia that it would be safer for all of them if she stayed in L.A. It wouldn't do for Blake to find out Angel was in town with a human who wasn't a slave, and he wasn't about to turn her into one the way he'd had to with Xander.

The journey had been quiet, neither human nor vampire feeling much like talking, or listening to music. Both were glad of Angel's car's air conditioner and tinted windows however, the air temperature rising noticeably as they approached their destination. Angel had decided it was best if they travel by car and Xander had agreed, neither wanting any suspicious air travellers to notice and ask awkward questions about Xander's marked wrists and neck, however unlikely that might be. Angel couldn't guarantee being able to hire a car with tinted windows either, and although they would be travelling at night, he knew if they needed to make a quick getaway, his own custom-finished car could come in very handy.

Xander's latest wheals were raised and bruised purple and red, but tiredness had overcome pain and he had fallen asleep somewhere along the way. Angel decided to let him sleep, for the time being. He intended to drive around and find the address the Cro'ath had given him.

The property wasn't too difficult to find, although it was a short way off the public road. It had its own small lane and driveway which led to a tall, solid wooden gate and fenced building which was difficult to see, but the address was right, and Angel didn't want to look any closer in case he attracted attention before he actually wanted to. 

Satisfied, for the time being, the vampire drove to the nearest good motel he could find and booked them in, making sure he got a room with blinds and air conditioning. He then carried their things inside, followed by his still sleeping boy, placing him on the large, comfortable bed. He didn't want to waken him if he could help it, knowing Xander would need to be well rested for the next night.

Finally, Angel checked the blinds, along with any other areas of the room that might allow daylight in, making sure that they couldn't. He fixed the 'Do Not Disturb' notice to the outside of their door, locked it, and settled down beside Xander, who was still sleeping soundly.

~~~~~

The following day dragged on, darkness seeming to take forever to cloak Palm Springs. In the meantime, Angel had ordered in coffee and pizza for Xander, and a special order of human blood for himself. Normally he didn't drink human blood, except for a little of Xander's, but he thought he should be at optimum strength, just in case he needed to be, and only human would be good enough for that.

They made love, both trying to be light-hearted - neither one really convincing the other. Both distracted, but knowing they needed to bear each other's scent as strongly as possible. Likewise, Angel sucked some of Xander's blood so that the fang marks he bore would be fresh.

As night finally began to fall, Xander put his chains on and practiced releasing himself from them one last time. That done, they held each other and kissed passionately before Angel placed the chains back onto his naked, beautiful boy and, making sure no one was around, they made their way to the car.

~~~~~

"Who wishes to be granted an audience with Blake?" The voice was deep, masculine and more than a little intimidating.

"I am Angelus, Master vampire. I wish to see Blake on a matter of business."

Angel spoke into the house intercom, fully aware that he and Xander were being watched on a closed circuit camera.

"And who is your companion, Master Angelus?"

"Oh, just my slave boy." Angel replied casually.

"One moment, Sir... very well, you may drive up to the house and park to its side. The front door will be opened for you."

The vampire returned to the car just as the wooden gates began to open, revealing a large, stylish, single storey house, not unlike others they had driven past, except that this one had no near neighbours. He drove to the right side of it, the left being occupied by a swimming pool, and turned the car around before parking it. He knew that if things went wrong, they might need to make a quick getaway and he wasn't about to take any chances.

Xander kept his head down in a slave-like manner as soon as Angel pulled into the driveway, and remained like that as they walked the short distance to the front door, observing as the very solid looking wooden gates swung ominously closed. He shuddered when he heard the voice that filled him with abject terror, as Blake received his unexpected guest.

"Master Angelus, your reputation precedes you! It is good to finally meet with you - I have heard much over the years. Please, enter my home and make yourself comfortable."

Angel walked inside, Xander walking behind him, head still down, being led by the chain attached to his collar. Being ignored hadn't surprised him in the least - slaves were always ignored, aside from brief appreciative looks, unless they were being used or punished, so it was absolutely fine with him. 

The vampire was observing his opulent surroundings, walls bearing expensive paintings, trinkets and ornaments everywhere, fully aware of how the funds had been made with which to pay for such riches. He sat in a luxurious off-white silk easy chair that Blake showed him towards, while Xander kneeled submissively at his feet. Blake sat in its twin opposite him, allowing Angel to chance a look at him. Xander had not exaggerated - Blake was everything he'd said he was. Angel himself was not slight, but still he felt it next to the imposing - even sitting down - figure of Blake. The demon did indeed look human, but not like any human Angel had ever encountered. No wonder Xander had been... *was* terrified of him.

"Can I offer you some fresh human blood, Angelus?"

Angel noted Blake's sudden familiarity, hoping it was a good sign. "Thank you, Blake, but I have already had sufficient. My apologies for not arranging an appointment; unfortunately I could not find your telephone number."

"That is not something I allow many to know; likewise my address. May I ask how you came by it?"

It was carefully disguised, but Angel recognised menace when he heard it. He chose to ignore it, however. 

"Certainly. I obtained it from the dealer I picked my boy up from in the slave market. To explain, I have never before owned a slave as obedient and exceptionally well-trained as this one. I returned to the dealer to enquire as to his trainer, and was informed that I have you to thank, Sir. But more than that, I would like to acquire another slave from you, trained by the same methods, if I may?"

"Ah, now I see what brings you here, Angelus." Blake grinned, flattered, as Angel had hoped he would be. 

"That shouldn't be a problem - I plan to resume my search for slaves in the near future, but first, may I examine your boy? I think I might remember him."

Angel ordered Xander to crawl to Blake, who immediately lifted the boy's face up and leered at him as he trembled with fear.

"Oh yes, I remember this one, pretty, isn't he? And being kept underfed suits him so well. But tell me, if you admire my slaves so much that you want another, why is there evidence of recent use of the whip on him? Also, why is Master Angelus unable to train slaves to his liking himself? I would like to know these things before we enter into any transaction."

Blake's cold, dead eyes were burning into Angel, adding to the discomfort he was already experiencing as a result of Xander's 'examination', which was becoming uncomfortably invasive, to say the least.

"I whip the boy because sometimes I just feel like it, and I am of the belief that every slave benefits from the lesson of an occasional whipping. It keeps them in line. As for training my own slaves, I possess neither the patience or will power to train one. I usually give up and drink them instead."

Blake's hideous laughter could be heard throughout the house, Angel was sure of it and smiled in what he hoped looked like amusement as the laughter died down.

"Would you like to learn of my training methods, Angelus? I am sure you would like to know how such an excellent result is achieved?"

Angel knew the demon was only too keen to tell him, and much as he dreaded to hear, he did want to find out exactly what horrors Xander had been subjected to - or rather he would if he wasn't afraid what knowing would do to his boy. 

"I don't wish to take up too much of your time, Blake. Perhaps some other t..."

"Not at all, Master Angelus, I'd be more than happy to tell you..."

** end of chapter 12 **


	13. Chapter 13

The demon grinned sadistically, his face a picture of pure malice as he brought his 'training methods' to mind, obviously relishing every moment; he was flattered and blatantly proud of his foolproof slave-training and was more than happy to tell Angel everything, in great detail.

"Your boy, oh yes, I remember him very well. I fucked his sweet ass until he screamed, then I chloroformed him, just like all the others. Let him wake up the same way too. He was the strongest, held out longer than any of the others, ten whole days he was in. I was beginning to think he was unbreakable, but he broke eventually, like they all do. They can only take it for so long - the silence, the darkness, and they don't dare move. When we dug him up, he was ready to do anything. Anything! He was so perfectly submissive. Putty in my hands, ready to be shaped and moulded into anything I wanted him to be." 

"Wait a minute - when you 'dug him up'? You buried him alive?!"

"Absolutely. There's nothing more effective for breaking a person's spirit. When he regained consciousness he was already buried, with a torch, bottles of water and a note, just as with all the others."

Momentarily stunned, Angel recovered his senses. Trying not to remember the feelings of desperation and horror he himself had experienced waking up in a coffin, until he'd pushed and clawed his way out of it, and knowing Xander wouldn't have been able to do that. "A note?"

"Oh yes. It said something like 'don't kick out or you might break the pump. The pump gets rid of excess ground water, and supplies air. And conserve your supplies of water, because you don't know how long you're going to be there for. And don't use the torch too much or you'll weaken the batteries. No batteries equals no light.' The absolute terror they experience breaks most of them in a very short space of time." 

"I can see how it would. Little wonder that your slaves are so obedient", Angel could barely contain his rage. It was utterly unthinkable to him that anyone could do such a terrible thing. Not even Angelus would have done that.

"The slaves don't have a clue, but I watch them on a secret camera fitted into the coffin lid. I know when the time is right to get them out; usually when the crying has stopped and all that's left is the silence. That's when I know they've given up on rescue, by friends, family, ANYONE! At that stage they are ready to die..."

"Let me get this straight, Sir. You take boys of about this age...", Angel indicated to Xander, who was now wide eyed and obviously desperate to be back with him. The vampire knew that he had to get the boy out of there as quickly as possible and if Blake hadn't got Xander in his grip he'd have been tempted to just take his boy and run. Unfortunately, under the circumstances that wasn't an option.

"Yes, well sometimes runaways; other times, kids - girls as well, with no one who gives a fuck about them - like your boy. His own father sold him to me... quite a bargain, he was."

"You take kids and rape them. Then you bury them alive, with no clue as to why such a terrible, inhuman thing has happened to them, or how long they'll be there..."

"Mostly they think they're being held for ransom, and that puts the fear of god in them, because they know no one cares about them enough to pay up. That's the real killer!" He mocked, laughing cruelly. "

Your boy thought that, but he also thought his 'friends' would pay the ransom or find some way to rescue him. He clung on to that hope for just over a week... silly boy. He finally broke when he left the torch on and fell asleep. The darkness got to him."

"But I thought you said he was in for ten days?"

"He was stronger than most, I had to be sure. When I got him out he was mine, ready to do anything, become anything I wanted of him. You see, Angelus, there's nothing like being buried alive for concentrating the mind! I cleaned him up and fucked him into the ground - so to speak. 

I do always fuck the slaves before they are buried too, then 

when they wake up in a coffin, it isn't that big a deal anymore. it's the lesser evil, and when being fucked becomes their way of life - well, there are worse things, as they know only too well. I also whip and starve them as I see fit. It serves to remind them of their new place in life, and keep them under control. It amuses me to film them while they are buried. It's always interesting to see the difference between the person who goes underground, and the slave who is dug up. I believe I have your boy's film available, and I'm sure you'd like to see it?"

Angel watched, seething with barely contained horror and rage as the demon searched amongst a large number of tapes, realising just how many young men and women had been subjected to Blake's particular brand of torture and enslavement. He dreaded having to view Xander's tape, and could see that the boy was clearly in shock already, having heard about everything he couldn't remember - was too afraid to remember. God knows what effect the tape would have on him.

"Ah yes, here we are. This is one of my personal favourites - I've edited it, so you will be able to see what I call 'the highlights'."

The vampire smiled in what he hoped was an acceptable expression, at the same time assessing his chances if he were to attack Blake at that moment. It was hopeless; Blake was still holding Xander, and could snap his neck in a moment. He had a firm grip on Xander's hair and was forcing his face up towards the TV screen. Deeply sickened, Angel realised the boy was going to be made to watch everything he had already suffered through once, and he was powerless to prevent it.

**end of chapter 13**

**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Xander watched in terror as the TV screen flickered into life, revealing an image of himself, naked and unconscious. He desperately needed to turn his face away from the image, but Blake wouldn't allow him to. Instead he closed his eyes, his only possible means of escape.

"Open your eyes, slave! I want you to see this - it will serve to reinforce your training. Unless you prefer to sample the experience again?!"

Xander forced his eyes open. He knew he had no choice but to watch, convinced that Blake really would bury him again if he refused to obey.

Angel watched his boy's terrified reaction as his onscreen self opened his eyes and rubbed them, trying to clear away the absolute darkness from his vision. Onscreen Xander blinked a few times, and tried to rise, unable to comprehend what had happened to him.

"I don't think the boy needs to see this, Blake. He really is very well trained already."

"Nonsense, Angelus! This will keep him 'in line' far better than any whipping, however harsh. Relax and enjoy yourself."

~~~~~

Xander stared at the screen, trying, and failing to ignore the real life nightmare he had for so long put to the back of his mind, safely filed under 'too painful to remember'. He knew his heart was racing, his body covered in a film of cold sweat as his onscreen self fumbled in the total blackness, knowing that something was very, very wrong. Normal darkness had shadows; this darkness was as black as death.

And then realisation hit the buried boy like a bolt of lightning. I AM IN A COFFIN! 

Xander watched in horror as his buried alive self kicked and punched the coffin lid in sheer desperation; screaming, consumed with terror, and begging to be released. The pain of rape, and blood and come leaking from his abused body mattering little anymore.

Angel turned away from the pain and suffering that had already been, watching his boy suffering now and wishing Blake hadn't got such a firm grip on him. He wanted to pick Xander up and carry him away from all the horrors and the hurt he'd been forced to endure. He watched the boy trembling with fear, and again he wanted to kill Blake, as slowly and painfully as possible.

~~~~~

Exhausted, onscreen Xander allowed his arms to fall to his sides. Immediately he felt a number of items within his reach, one of which was a torch. He picked it up and hastily switched it on, looking around his coffin prison to see what else was there and for a possible way out. 

It didn't take long for him to realise that there was no way out, except by release or rescue, neither of which was about to happen in a hurry, it seemed. 

"Find me, Buffy. Help me! Oh god, please help me!"

Xander remembered the immediate comfort the light provided, however slight. He also remembered the chilling note he found beside the bottles of water. He watched as his buried self picked up the piece of paper and held the torch above it, and felt the same intense horror as he read it.

'You will remain here until such time as I consider you are ready to be released. You will not be released at all unless you are deemed ready. You will find bottles of water at your side. Make them last, they will not be replaced. A pump will supply you with air; the tube is situated by your feet. Do not kick it, or it may not work.   
When and if you are released, you will obey me in every respect, or you WILL be buried again - without the benefit of air and water. Bear that in mind. and show obedience at all times. Disobedience will not be tolerated.'

"No. Oh my god! Please, if you can hear me, let me go - you can't do this, it's inhuman! I'm ready to be released, please! Buffy, Giles, help me. Help me!"

Xander watched as he begged to be released, his cries falling on deaf ears. He saw himself terrified, not only because he'd been raped and buried alive, but in case he had damaged the air pump in his futile attempt to escape. He breathed very shallowly until he was as sure as he could be that it was alright. And somehow that one small thing was a relief to him in a situation that couldn't be much worse, spurring him to calm a little and drink some of the water.

The tape cut to three days later, to a Xander who was talking to himself, praying, laying blame on the people he thought didn't care. If they had cared, they'd have stopped at nothing to rescue him or at least put together enough to pay the ransom. He wondered how long he'd been buried for; his watch had been taken from him, along with his clothing. It had been too long. ANY length of time spent buried alive was too long.

Two days after that Xander could barely be heard. What could be made out sounded very much like a wounded animal howling.

One day on and the buried boy was sobbing quietly and staring into the darkness. His torch was failing and was now giving out a mere pin prick of light. Forced to watch, Xander was breathing erratically, obviously in a state of panic. Not that Blake seemed to care. Angel cared, and it took every bit of his will power not to let his feelings show

The vampire was reminded of the first night after he had rescued Xander - no wonder the poor boy hadn't wanted to be left alone in the dark! Now Angel knew exactly how he had been so completely and comprehensively broken, and it chilled him to the marrow. It was hard to believe anyone could be so deliberately cruel.

Blake spun the tape forward to the final day - day ten. 

Xander was now in total darkness, his water all gone. He had a strange, other-worldly look about him, near catatonic and paralysed with fear. Most chillingly of all was his absolute silence.

"And that's when I dug your boy up." 

The 'matter of fact' callousness of Blake's description of events was almost more than Angel could bear, and yet, with Blake still in control of Xander, he had no choice but to bear it.

"After that, I find that a slave is willing to do ANYTHING. Your boy certainly was. He became more than willing and completely submissive, which was reinforced by minimal food intake, constant whipping and being kept well fucked. His mind constantly clouded with pain and hunger ensured that his memory was never allowed a chance to return either. It was as if he has been reborn - a slave. I was very fond of your boy, I kept him longer than I've kept any other slave... didn't I, boy?"

"Y-yes, Master." Xander replied in a small, scared voice Angel hadn't heard in months. He'd hoped never to hear it again.

"I eventually sold him on. Let's just say I was made an offer I couldn't refuse. I keep a record of who I sell my slaves to, discreetly worded... prying eyes you know. I keep it for my own amusement really, not that I need to refer to it in your boy's case. I sold him to a Rhodaq demon."

Angel had heard of Rhodaqs. They were best avoided, or preferably wiped out, being a largely arrogant race who shared a superiority complex and a penchant for warmongering and causing trouble amongst usually peaceable demons. They were notoriously cruel toward anyone they could control, and certainly would be in their treatment of slaves.

"Oh my god, then he's been..."

"Let's just say 'well-used', shall we, Angelus. I don't suppose the Cro'ath mentioned that when you were buying, it would not be a good selling point, to say the least."

Blake grinned in an over familiar, evil way that Angel was finding increasingly easy to hate.

"Well, I think it's time I took my slave and left. It's been interesting..."

"Enough of this pretence, although it has been 'interesting' toying with you, vampire. Did you really believe the Cro'ath would not tell me about you and your 'slave'?! I've been expecting you to arrive at my door for some time now."

Angel, now in gameface, was ready to attack the demon, except that he now had Xander in a stranglehold and was applying pressure. The vampire backed away, straight into four of Blake's thugs each of whom had a knife which they repeatedly stabbed him with, weakening him considerably.

"Oh how very sweet, the vampire is in love with the slave, just as I suspected. That is going to cost you dearly, Angelus! Put him in the sun room. Your 'Master' should be good and toasty in a few hours, boy, and you are going to be mine once again, just like old times. Won't that be nice?! You'll soon lose all memory of being free again - I'll see to that."

Angel was helpless against the four men as they dragged him away, leaving a trail of blood. "Remember Xander, I love you!" But there was no reaction from the boy who was staring at him with unseeing eyes, glazed over in shock.

And then consciousness abandoned the vampire.

 

end of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Angel regained consciousness on the floor in a small room which was strangely devoid of furniture and windows. He was considerably weakened, having lost a lot of blood, and standing was a struggle. He pushed himself up against the wall, groaning in pain, determined to find a way out. Determined to save Xander, and blaming himself for getting the boy back into Blake's clutches. The whole evening had been carefully orchestrated by the bastard all along, and he'd been too stupid to notice. He deserved to be punished, but not Xander.

He had to rescue Xander, somehow, but the door was solid and refused to budge. Angel blinked into the darkness, checking for windows. It seemed odd that the 'sun room' didn't have any. 

At that moment, a strange glow enveloped the room causing Angel to look up. He saw the night sky, the moon, full, and lending the small area an ethereal silvery glow. The room had a glass roof - a high one. Certainly too high to reach, even if there was any possibility of the vampire breaking it and climbing out, which there wasn't. There was nothing to reach it with. Nothing he could do to save himself and thus save Xander which was what he wanted to do - more than anything.

All he could do was wait for the sun to come up and finish him, and cry for his poor, precious Xander.

~~~~~

The vampire had completely given up hope when he heard the door bolt being slid open, followed by the door itself. He tried to get up again so that he could attack whoever was entering his prison and gain his freedom. Too weak however, Angel fell clumsily back to the floor.

"Angel? It's me, Xander."

"Xan? But how? You were deeply traumatised and in shock when I saw you last, and little wonder. My god, that bastard has put you through hell!"

"We don't have time to go into that right now, Angel. Let's just say that the shock of seeing you being hurt and dragged away to die - my beautiful, wonderful vampire - well, it brought me out of it. I knew that I had to do something to save you, and after Blake fell asleep I unlocked my chains, which he's still clinging on to, and followed the blood trail. Thankfully the door was easy enough to open. Now, you need to be strong enough to handle Blake and his guards. I want you to drink my blood."

"No! Xander, you must get out of here, while you can. Just leave me and go."

"it's not that easy, Angel, and I wouldn't want to live without you anyway. I could never hope to get past the guards - I need you to drink from me. Take what you need to be able to kill a guard, then you can feast on him and take me for a transfusion. Just do it! Blake might wake up at any minute!"

"Alright, Xan, but I don't like the idea."

Angel turned towards the offered neck and sank his fangs into the soft flesh, drinking his precious boy's sweet blood, memories of drinking Buffy's offered blood to save his life flooding his mind. She had survived, but she was a slayer. Xander was just a mortal boy, with no special powers. He stopped drinking.

"I'm okay, Angel, take some more."

He felt stronger, but not strong enough; just a little more.

"Are you still okay, Xan?" The boy was deathly pale, but still responsive and his vital signs were alright, if slightly slowed down. The vampire had taken as much of Xander's blood as he dare and it was time to stop.

"Go, Angel... go on. Get the bastards."

~~~~~

The vampire opened the door slowly, scanning the area for guards, but seeing none. He hadn't expected to, otherwise Xander wouldn't have been able to get to the room he'd been locked in, but he knew this was their only chance of escape and he wasn't about to jeopardise it. He still felt weak, but at least he had the element of surprise in his favour. The bastards thought he was as good as dead, and that would be their undoing.

Angel walked towards a door, thankful that he could see in the darkness, and carefully opened it slightly. Nothing happened, so he opened it further, and glanced inside the room, allowing himself a hint of a smile at the sight that met his eyes.

The sleeping guard never felt a thing as his neck was twisted and snapped. Angel quickly closed the door, propping a chair against it to alert him to anyone else trying to enter, not wishing to be disturbed as he drained the body. He would have preferred a slower death for the guard, being one of the four who stabbed him so viciously and left him to die, but he knew he had to be quick, lest he be discovered.

Feeling much stronger, the vampire stealthily made his way out of the room and through the house towards the door he and Xander had entered through, stopping short before he reached the room Blake had 'entertained' him in, which now seated two guards who were oblivious to him, busily talking to each other about the merits of their favourite ball teams. They had their backs to him, so Angel crept up behind them - and banged their heads together hard enough to crush their skulls.

He didn't stop to drain the two, though he did take a couple of pints from one of the men, enough to fully restore his strength and heal his wounds, along with the other blood he'd drunk. The two guards were armed with large knives. The same knives they'd used on him earlier. Angel didn't hesitate, helping himself to both and moving on.

When the vampire reached the door he had entered the house through, he checked the peephole. Outside stood two large, distinctly not human guards. He decided as they were not an immediate threat to, deal with them later. It made sense that Blake expected any threat to come from outside, hence the lack of guards on duty inside. He obviously thought Angel would not be a concern, which had come in very handy so far.

As he suspected, there were guards at the rear door also, but apart from finding the last of the four human guards, hastily cutting his throat and drinking his fill from the gaping wound, there were no others inside the building, apart from Blake himself. 

Feeling slightly more safe, Angel made his way back towards Xander, concerned about his well-being.

~~~~~

His boy was in a bad way, his eyes dulled in a way that terrified Angel. He was just barely conscious.

"Oh god Xan, I love you so much; I shouldn't have taken so much of your blood!"

"No! Don't blame yourself, Angel, you had to. I love you too, more than my life - more than anything."

"Drink from me, Xan... don't worry, you won't become a vampire; my blood will strengthen you."

The vampire cut into his left arm and offered it to his boy, watching as he drank and became noticeably stronger. When Angel finally pulled his arm away, he was relieved to see Xander's eyes, big and brown, bright, and filled with renewed life.

"Xander, listen to me. I think I've killed all the guards who were inside the house, but I can't be sure, and I haven't dealt with Blake yet, so it's important that you stay here, okay? Take this for protection, in case you need it."

Xander nodded, accepted the offered knife, and briefly kissed his vampire, for luck. 

"Be careful, Angel, remember, Blake's very strong!"

 

end of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Angel made his way back to what he knew must be the door to Blake's bedroom, with its ornate gold handle and panels. He allowed himself a small smile; it was good of Blake to signpost it for him. It occurred to the vampire that he had no idea how to kill Blake, but as long as he bled he could be injured, and Angel had every intention of causing serious injury to the bastard.

Entering the ornate room as quietly as possible, Angel made his way towards the sleeping figure and plunged the knife into Blake's chest, hastily withdrawing it in readiness to stab him again. The vampire was caught unawares when Blake made a grab for it and attempted to use it on him. Both struggled for control of the sharp blade, neither quite able to take it.

"You, Angelus! How did you... oh, the slave! Did he tell you how hard I fucked him tonight?"

"You're a bastard, Blake, hurting Xander and god knows how many others! You deserve to die, slowly and painfully."

"Is that so?!"

Blake was taking control of the knife, and using all of his considerable strength to try to push it into Angel's chest. The vampire was resisting, but all too aware that the knife was getting closer to him and that his own strength was beginning to falter. Try as he might he couldn't regain control.

At that moment the bedroom door burst open and Xander ran inside with the knife Angel had given him and plunged it deeply into Blake's side, making him scream in pain and drop the knife he was about to use on Angel. The vampire hastily picked it up and stabbed the monster with it again, as did Xander.

"How dare you do this to me, slave! You will be severely punished for this!"

"You've punished me enough, Blake. Time for payback, you raping, torturing, sadistic bastard!"

"Great timing, Xan, even though I told you to stay put", the vampire smiled at the boy he loved.

"I love you too much to let him hurt you, Angel."

The vampire wasn't about to stop stabbing Blake until he was sure he was considerably weakened, having sampled his incredible strength. At that point he paused.

"Do you have anything else to say, Blake?!"

"Don't kill me, please! You can have everything, all of my wealth. Anything!"

"Well, I was hoping for some sort of apology, but I guess that's out of the question. Xander, would you please put your chains on your 'master'. Hands behind him, and minus the key!" Angel laughed in Blake's face as Xander did as he asked.

"So that's how the slave got away..."

"As for you, Blake, there's only one thing I want; your list of slave owners."

The demon looked towards a bedside drawer, knowing when he was beaten, his sheets red with his own blood.

~~~~~

Angel half led, half dragged a now gagged and blindfolded Blake by the chain attached to the collar around his neck, in the direction of the front door, Xander walking triumphantly at his side. The vampire opened the door, revealing their prisoner to the shocked demon guards.

"I suggest you make yourselves scarce, unless you want some of the same treatment old Blake here's had. He's coming for a little ride with us, and if I suspect anyone is following, I won't hesitate in killing him and them. Do I make myself clear?!"

Both of the fearsome looking demons disappeared like a couple of lapdogs who'd been hit with a newspaper.

"Not very loyal, eh Blake?! We'd better get moving anyway, just in case."

They shoved their prisoner into the trunk and locked it, then realising they still had to get through the tall wooden gate, Angel revved the car's engine, glad that he had chosen something powerful and drove at full speed into the structure. It held, but was considerably weakened and easily allowed them through at the second attempt. The car was dented, but the engine was unaffected, as was the windscreen, thankfully, as the first rays of daylight were beginning to shine through.

They stopped briefly at the motel, Angel remaining in the car and climbing into the rear seats, the smoked glass being darker there. Xander went into their room and collected their few things together, also finding a minute to change into some normal clothing, as opposed to a sheet, and to call Cordelia and let her know they were alright, and to ask her to arrange something, quickly.

~~~~~

The drive back to L.A. was, thankfully, uneventful, as both Xander and Angel were exhausted. There was no sign of anyone following them which didn't really surprise human or vampire. Blake was not the type to inspire loyalty, except by what he was willing to pay.

When they arrived back at the Hyperion, Xander drove straight into the open garage and opened the car door just enough to be able to get out. He closed the garage door and locked it, so that Angel could safely emerge.

Cordelia ran up to them and hugged both, relieved that they were back safely, despite Xander's reassuring call.

"It's good to be back, Cordy, in more ways than one", Xander smiled. "Were you able to do that thing I asked you about?"

"Of course. Kind of short notice though, guys, I had to pay triple the normal rate!"

~~~~~

The Hyperion hotel's wine cellar had not been used as such for many years. Its concrete floor hadn't been touched since it was originally laid - until now.

Angel, Xander and Cordelia stood behind the unconscious form of Blake.

"Are you sure about this, Xan? It's your decision, Blake's fate is up to you."

Xander stared down at the prone figure with undisguised contempt. "I'd love to do to him what he did to me and bury the bastard alive, but at the same time I want him gone from this world. More than anything I need to know that Blake is dead, otherwise he'll continue to haunt my dreams. Kill him for me, Angel - you have to behead him and I'm not strong enough to do it. I want to watch you though, so I can be sure he's gone and he won't be coming back."

In reply to his boy, Angel picked up the knife, "Cordy, if you don't want to see this, go now."

"No, I need to know this monster's gone from the world as well. I'm staying."

At that, the vampire knelt down beside the being who had caused his boy so much pain and suffering and using all his strength, he cut quickly through the soft flesh and hard bone until head and body were separated, then kicked both into the waiting coffin within the deep hole, and threw the lid down on top of him.

"I wanted the bastard to have a slow and lingering death for what he did to you, Xan, but I understand - of course I do. You need him dead in order to recover, and that's so much more important than any petty act of vengeance. He's gone now and we can all put what happened behind us, as much as it's possible to. Do you need to look again before I seal the coffin?"

"No, I've seen enough to know Blake is finished. Thank you Angel - for everything you've done for me."

The vampire hugged and kissed his boy, then leapt into the hole and screwed the lid down.

Angel and Xander filled in the hole and flattened the soil as Cordelia looked on.

"He hurt you and turned you into a slave, Xan. I hope he rots in hell!" Cordelia hugged her friend, then walked up the cellar steps and dialled out on her cell phone. "Hi, yes. We're ready for the quick-drying cement now. We need you to cover the entire floor - no telltale patches in case anyone comes looking. Not that they will."

"I hope you found someone trustworthy, Cordy. This must never come out, ever."

"Don't worry, Angel. I asked Lorne. This guy owes him a favour, and he's trustworthy and discreet. Exactly what we need."

There was no reply from her boss, so Cordelia turned and glanced back down the steps, just in time to catch Angel and Xander in a passionate kiss.

"Hey you guys, get a room!" To which all three laughed in relief as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

** END **


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE**

(That evening. Cordelia's gone home and Angel and Xander are having some quality time in bed together).

Angel held his precious boy close to him, so relieved and happy that they had both made it out of Blake's place alright.

"Did that bastard really rape you again, Xan?"

"No. He wanted to, but he drank so much after what he did to you, he couldn't get it up! He was going to make me suck him, but he fell asleep!"

They laughed, then kissed each other with the tenderness and passion of lasting love.

"I need to explain something to you, Xander. For a human to drink vampire blood without being turned, there are consequences. I hope you are okay with them, it's just, I didn't think you'd make it to a hospital in time..."

"Just tell me, Angel."

"Okay. Well for one thing you and I are bonded for life..."

"Sounds good so far!"

The vampire was delighted that his darling boy wanted to be bound to him for life. He continued, smiling.

"The other thing is that while you will always remain human, you will have a much extended life span if you continue to drink my blood regularly."

"And that's it? Well, no complaints there then, Angel. The longer we have together the better, as far as I'm concerned. Make vampire blood an essential part of my regular diet!"

"I'm so happy you feel like that, Xan. I want to live with you at my side, forever. When do you want to start hunting down the slave owners in Blake's book and releasing the victims?"

"Soon, Angel, but right now I'd like it very much if my beautiful vampire would make love to me again!"

"You're insatiable, Xander Harris. How many times is that?!"

Xander grinned lovingly at his vampire as they embraced passionately.

**END**


End file.
